Ronald Wealsey and the Deathlly Hallows
by 96whitepony
Summary: please read, good hermione and ron moments! this is a long chapy ter but its really getting to the excititng bit!please read! its the deathly hallows book but in ron's mind!
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: what if  
there she was. great brown and bushy hair amonst the gingers hair. (my family).  
"hello there dear!" said my mother who gave hermione one of her whopping hugs, which squeases your ribs until they break into a million and one pieces and your lungs expolded but filled with way too much love.  
"calm down mum."  
"yeah, even hermione needs her lungs and ribs intact." joked fred and george. mum funally let go, but bushed off the dust off hermione's shoulder.  
"apparated alright dear. i know it can be tough."mum fussed over her.  
"yes, thankyou." repiled hermione. hermione passed her apparation test a few months ago, but this was the 1st time she apparated here. then her chocolate eyes caught into my eyes. she beamed, her great smile at me. i had to bite my tougue to stop me from grinning so much i blush like my hair. she came up and gave me a tight embaced. i clunged on to her. smelling her chocolate bushy hair.  
"i'd missed you so much" her sweet whisper breathed in my ear so i could only hear.  
"me too, mione, me too." i whispered. mione was what i loved to call her. eventully we let and she laughed. she loved it to when i called her mione. after the greating i carried her bags to Ginny's room.  
I laid her bag out. she smiled at me.  
"what?" i grined at her. she came over and hugged me again.  
"you wrote to me." she said.i could feel the happiness in her voice.  
"youknow i do always at least write once yo e" yes she complained at me every year for not writing that often. gave one of those lectures, going on and on. ilooked at her with the kind of hopeful smile, it usally let me off. she laughed and said,  
"i mean, you wrote to me loads. i really loved all your letters. thanks" i guessed i did write to her loads. i really wanted to make up for my horrible mistake, dating that disquesting lavender brown.!!!!!YUCK!!!!! i hated every moment of it. and her kissing was awuful. i only did because hermione kissed vicky!! every time i kissed lavender i thought i could why am i doing this???? and i thought i could make up with hermione. but then i saw hermione writing. and then this stupid thought came back, _she writing to vicky. and then i saw how brillient she was in class. and how amazing she was. and thought she never go for__ ronald weasley._then there we were, just milimeters apart and i felt stomach turn, just like it does with a game, with nerves. was this the moment? the moment of my wildest dreams. oh god, her smooth lips brushed against mine for only a second, then,  
"hi, i thought i help you unpack. um.." yes, thanks to my little sister. me and mione suddenly jumped back.  
"um. thanks ginny but me and, and ...." mione said pointing at me,  
"and ron.." continuted ginny.  
"yes, me and ron already did that. yes." mione eyed us.

"ok. why don't us three get lunch then?"  
"yes." mione repiled. i stood there silently as they went off. if only ginny came in a few moments later. what if we had a few more seconds to ourselfs. what if we, did, do, you know. my mind was racing. what if i hadn't been a nasty git to her in the 1st, 2nd and 3rd yars. what if i had just got the courage to ask her to the yule ball instead og waiting ages and then pretanding that we _**had **_to go together instaed of i wanted, dreamed of dancing, with her. what if i was dancing, holding her that night instead of that git vicky! what if i had said yes to go with her to the stupid slughorn party. and what if i had done my orginal plan in the 6th year, after that quitditch match. i was gonna tell i was sorry for being a git and maybe if she like to do a study date and be so much more than friends. what if i had done that. then there would no lavender and no breaking mione heart and be in love together. what if?  
"hey ron." george or fred said to me. breaking my alone tme of thinking bout mione.  
"your ears are boiling..."  
"stinking..."  
"red hot!!!" they both finished together.  
"shut up you gits." i mumbled, i wasn't in the mood for them.  
"hey now, we got a surprize for you." fred or george said, placing their arms around me.  
"what now.?" i groaned, they were up to something.  
"come with us and see then, ronnykins!!" they laughed. yeah, they had a plan alright.

"what you gonna do to me?" i said.  
"relax." they said. so i went along. i mean what else can happen today other than me missing the big of my life.  
please read on it gets better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, the yellow box!!!!

I entered in their room and saw their big grins, they had one of their master plans coming up!

"oh no" I groaned, " what are you two going to do to me!?!" i more stated then asked because i was indeed no way in for one of their little jokes.

"Relax, my brother." Said Fred or George, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're in no danger." Said the other, walking and pulling something out of his cupboard and stuffing it into his pocket. Then he instructed for me to sit on the bed, i sat down, ever so carefully as if there was something there, they both sat beside. I felt bloody annoyed and little bit scared, after all it was Fred and George.

"So," started off Fred or George,

"What?!" i answered back assgressively; they know i am very impatient, stupid gits.

"Now, now, be patient, ickle Ronniekins!" sniggered Fred, that was definitely Fred, he always called me ickle Ronniekins.

"just get on with it, I have other stuff to do" I moaned, even though all I had to do was just sulk about me and Hermione and how i was such a git to her.

"ok, Ronald, just calm down, i think Hermione has wound him up" i glared at George, that git, how dare they talk about Hermione like that.

"Ok, ok now, seriously calm down, now Ron," quickly replied Fred, I think he saw i was getting really angry and my wand out, they both know i can get pretty mad with them if they say or do anything to Hermione, like the last was George joking about that he wouldn't mind if he shagged Hermione or that he would definitely have naked posters of her in his bed, right to my face, i got so pissed i attacked him and hurt him as bad as i could, i was so pissed at him though. I would never usually think this but i was pissed and fucked off at him, for saying that stuff about my Hermione that i, at the time, wanted him dead. But all of my brothers know not to say words, like that, about my Hermione.

"This is about Hermione..." said George, but then hurried on, " and you."

"Yeah, we think that this trip," Fred continued,

"its not a trip" I corrected.

"what ever, thing you are going on. That you two will finally get your act together" he sighed,

"and just see that you two like each other and date." Finished George with triumph. I thought about this, yeah I wanted that but what were they thinking?

"what plan are you thinking, cause I don't want any part what so ever in one of your ridiculous...."I shouted getting up and trying to escape, but caught me and pulled me into their bed.

"ok, hold your wands there. One, our plans are not stupid." ranted on Fred.

" and secondly, we sadly don't have one of brilliant plans for you to hook up with Hermione." alleged George. I looked from one to other, if they didn't have a plan, then what were they doing? Sometimes Fred and George really get on my nerves.

"what do you two want?"

"Well...." said George looking around in his pocket.

"When you and Hermione are together on this trip, and in a tent, that you 2 might find your self's wanting to, you know, have more contact with each other." I gaped at them.

"you mean if we want to have **SE**-" they cut me off. God I was fuming at them.

"you 2 are going to be sharing a tent, and even though mum would love little weasleys kids running around," said Fred, smiling, "that I think you need to have some protection. He nodded at George and he gave me a yellow box, oh god.

"aw, his ears are red, look Ron, we know you do really like Hermione and that you would want to **do it** with her.." they laughed like hyenas.

"look I don't know what you're thinking but this is not some fun trip me and Hermione and harry are going on, and unlike you 2 gits I don't just care about getting shags off her, ok I LOVE HER!!! I would want a real relationship with her but unfortunely Hermione is never gonna fall for me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I was panting with rage, but I do mean what I said about Hermione. Every thing. Fred and George looked taken backed. Just my luck, Hermione knocked on the door and came in. I quickly hid the yellow box in my pocket, I couldn't let her see it and get the wrong impression.

"what's going on? Are you alright Ron?" she asked, walking over to where I was, oh god, she had to come in, when we were talking about her. "Ron, are you alright?" she asked me again, god she beautiful.

"Um yeah, fine." I lied. She knew I lied but somehow knew that I did not want to talk about it with Fred or George, she was great like that, knew how Fred and George could wined me up.

"Well dinner is ready." She said. We all left, and ate dinner. Fred and George kept well away from me. But all I could think about was Hermione. What if she was my girl friend? God I love her, but she could never love someone like me. Then Fred and George asked if they could speak to me.

"no thanks." I said, but then they,

"look, were really sorry about before but we actually have something that can help you 2." Fred told me but he and George actually pleaded, PLEADED. So I followed, IN TO Their room and they had a parcel for me wrapped, I knew what it was straight away, it was...........

PLEASE KEEP READING IT WILL GET BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Gift , Mother Interrogation and the promise.

( long story I know but please may I have some more reviews on anything you think about it and what I can do to improve And READ IT AND READ THE OTHERS!PLEAS E!!!!!!!!!)

The gift, they given me, the twins known for being sneaky and playing pranks, had gave me a book. I opened it with caution, it was called "Twelve fail-safe ways to charm witches" they must have seen my puzzled look as I was totally confused about this.

"It is a book to help you win over Hermione." Fred said with a wink. I sighed, how this could ever help me win over Hermione granger?!? The smartest, prettiest, most beautiful and most caring, sweet women who I have ever met. Wait- did I just say women- yeah I did, I mean I have watched her grow, since really 4th year but now she does have an outstanding body, lovely legs, great smile, amazing curves that are not fat or skinny and one thing that has been playing on mind is her chest, I mean her breast do look bloody gorgeous, I haven't seen her topless but Merlin bloody pants I loved to-

"Hey Ron, look we know what you are thinking." Commented George, as they stopped me from day dreaming from Hermione.

"But it does work- "Fred was trying to persuade me over but I cut them off,

"Look, I guess thanks but do you really think this book is going to help me get together with Hermione!!!?" I more sated than asked. But then they gave each other the nod between themselves when they had a plan in front of something which they were trying to do, they give each the signal, which could mean anything from the gits. They left the room but before shutting the door they whispered to me

"How do you think Bill got together with Fleur-?"

"-Who is half veela"

"Hey Ron?" they said together with their wicked grin. And then shut the door and me. If their saying what I think they are saying then, Bill used this book to get with Fleur- who was part veela! Well, if it worked on them two then it couldn't hurt to try. Anyway Hermione does love books with all the theories and stuff. So that night when we went to bed I read the whole book throughout the night. it had some great ideas, ideas that could work. I put all my effort into this one book, for really Hermione herself, if I could impress her, then maybe I could win some trust back from her and give her the respect , and make up for what I have done to her.

"Ron, Ron, Ron!" I knew instantly who it was, Hermione, "Ron, wake up! It is past 11 in the morning, it is actually in fact nearly afternoon. Ron!" I know I sometimes do sleep in because I am lazy, but this time it was I read the book and I remembered every bit of it, so until 7am, I was actually reading, although I couldn't tell Hermione this. She pushed me gently. God I love the hands of her on me. They were so soft.

"Ron!!!" she yelled with her great smile beaming at me. I pulled her into me, I had the smell of her hair, it smelt good, better than mum's cooking.

"Nah stay here." I told her. We were both laughing, then she tried to wriggle out, but I held tight of her.

"Come on Ron, we can't really stay in here can we?" i hate when she always right.

"No, let's just stay here!" and I held her tight. It was so amazing, our bodies so close, I felt my heart beating so fast and loud anyone within space could hear it. I love how her body pressed into mine, her breasts pushed against my torso, it was like we were made for each other. If only we didn't have clothes on, then our skin would be touching. Hermione was breathing was really heavy, her chest was rising and falling, I loved it though, I could see why Vicky wanted to date her and take her to the ball. God, I love to see how beautiful she is, god, I want to embrace her everywhere, god, she was breathing heavier by the second, Merlin! Her breasts and whole body was...... you know. How can anyone be that sexy and pretty at the same time? But that's not why I really like her (a bit is though- she is bloody beautiful) she is just amazingly smart and caring and loyal and brilliant at everything she does, and she does care for me and has done so much for me, I just want to the guy that-

"Hey Hermione, Ron. Oh my....." my _lovely_ little sister, Ginny came in, notice that we were kind of in position ever so close and sexual. She just gaped at us.

"Um, I was just...." mione stutter.

"Yeah, we were....." I mumbled, while my ears were burning hot scarlet. Mione stumbled off the bed and went over to Ginny.

"I was just waking up Ron." Her checks a bright cherry colour. I do love the way her checks flush when she is embarrassed, she looks cute, like I want to kiss her on the check and hold her hand and-

"Right, I was just going to see if you want breakfast Ron or wait till lunch." Ginny said, now smirking, and cutting off my thoughts of my mione.

"Wait later." I grumbled, I couldn't eat after that wonderful experience with mione.

"Ok then. Um.., see you later then." Ginny said and walked out.

"Well I'll leave you to get changed, but I need to talk to you about." And mouthed the word horcuxes.

"Yeah, yeah. See you mione." She smiled more brightly then, she only lets me call her mione. I love that. So she sadly left me and I got changed, thinking of her.

Then after I got changed, I tried to find Hermione when Dad wanted a word we me. He looked very serious, or at least its face when he trying to be firm like Mum, but it never works out. We went into the living room and he sat down and signalled for me to sit directly by him. So I did, but I was wondering what was the bloody thing I did wrong this time and why wasn't Mum telling me off? It was quiet as I think he was trying to figure out what to say to me, like or rather in this case, proberly what Mum told him to say.

"So what this buiessness about cutting school? Ron." He looked directly at me, oh no. I knew they would find out but, why did they have ask me. My ears were burning. I know I'm not lying, because Mum would know instantly, like she can read my thoughts, but I couldn't tell them that I was going to go after you know who with Harry and mione and search for 7 horcuxes could I.

"Well, I, me... Harry and um, Hermione have something to do." I mumbled out. I wish mione was here, she knew exactly what to say.

"But Ron, cutting school, your last year, is a very big decision. And to this, with Harry and Hermione in dangerous times. Ronald what is the thing you three have to do?" he asked me, oh Merlin, where is mione when I need her??!!?? And he called me Ronald- not a good sign-very bad sign.

I gulped, then said, looking straight at him, "Me, Harry and Hermione have a mission."

"What sort of mission?" He asked me again.

"Well..... I, we have help Harry on his.....quest" I mutted.

"And what will you be doing? Ronald?" he asked again, um.

"Well, Dumbledore left us to do this mission, but he said not to tell anyone else, only us three to know." I blurted out quickly, where is mione?

"Dumbledore set you three this mission, and did he tell you not to tell anyone else, not even the order."

"No, I am sorry but this is something I have to do, mione and Harry. Dumbledore made us sure what to do and not to tell anyone else, not even the order Dad." He nodded along.

"Ok Ron, but watch out for your Mother though, she won't be as understanding." I nodded, oh bloody Merlin, I just got by Dad, but Mum, oh Merlin bloody Merlin pants how the bloody hell was I suppose to survive that with her??? Then, I was getting up to find her, mione came in, bloody hell she looked amazing.

"Sorry, am I disturbing something, I can go." She said, retreating to the door.

Suddenly I shouted "no, were done. Honestly were done. Don't go." I looked at her, right in those sparkle brown eyes, Bloody wow.

"Yes Hermione, I am done we Ron but I like a word with you too." Dad told her, and mione sat down. I was about to sit down with her, to be with her, then dad had to moan at me,

"In private Ron, and I know your mother would like a word with you, now", so I slumped off, leaving mione to it. I enter the kitchen since I was staving, but then Mum came in.

"Ah, there you are dear, how did you sleep- fine?" she asked me, she wanted something off me. I braced myself. I just nodded along.

"Well, if I could have a word with Ron." She more told me, and she was not in a good mood. I sat down with her at table. I saw by her face that she was starting to fume, bloody extremely bad sign!

"I heard that you weren't going back to school. Why in world would you, and to mention Hermione and Harry as well, give up your school education, answer me Ronald?!?" her voice was filled with anger, but the worse was that it wasn't her angriest and she still had lots more at me.

"Me and Hermione and Harry..." I tried to tell her but she cut me off,

"You three have to do what, Ronald Wealsey?" her voice was above normal voice level, nearly at shouting mode.

"We have to do a task." I said, sweat dripping from my forehead.

"And what sort of task?" she shouted.

"I can't tell you." Oh, Merlin, totally wrong thing to say. If mione were here she knew what to do, even when Mum like this, that is how cleaver and-

"Why In Merlin's name can't you tell me Ronald Weasley? May I remind you that I am your mother and part of the order!!" damn it! This worse when lavender was kissing me!!!!

"Because it is only a task for me, Harry and Hermione to do. And professor Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone else." I told her. She was fuming and livid. I could see her ready to burst out at me.

"Ronald, are you sure you, and Harry and Hermione have to do this? You three proberly are confused and thought you had to do this" I cut her off,

"Look Mum, we are not confused and this is something that only we can do, and we are or were, under strict order that it only be us three and on one else, not even the order." Why can't Mum understand, she looked at me with rage but also despair.

"But to give up school, going out in dangerous times. Doing this stupid mission, Dumbledore had the order at his side, he wouldn't leave risky job to three kids. Ronald." She said to me, in a unusual quiet voice.

"I know Mum, but this is something only we can do, Mum, you just have to trust us, trust us through Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of all time." I said. She just huffed at me.

"Well, could you help me with lunch please?" she asked, I agreed, but I knew this was not over, that was only the first interrogation.

I help made Mum lunch, which was so good and ate with the family. And then me and Hermione went off to my room.

"How could you eat that much Ron?" she joking asked me, I grinned back at her,

"I had missed breakfast!" I complained. Mione sat down in the back and had a massive pile books.

"How did it go with dad?" I asked her, sitting on my bed, she got up and came and sat with me.

"Oh alright, did -"

"Molly" I corrected her.

"Molly, talk to you?" she asked, concerned, wow her eyes are really pretty.

"Yes and was horrible." Hermione winced at this, "she is really annoyed, and she won't give up."

"Well, we have got stand our ground and try and rationally explain to her, she will have to understand sooner or later. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about what you are doing to keep your family safe when we are off." What was she on about?

"What?"

"Well, when we are off on this mission, it will look weird when you, Harry and I aren't Hogwarts." I nodded, "well what is going to be your story line, because we can't say that were off with Harry with Voldemort, oh Ron" I winced at his name, why did people have to say it? "What is your cover story?"

"Oh that. Come with me." I had a brilliant idea. I led her upstairs to the attic. The ghoul was fast asleep tucked in his bed.

"Why are you showing me your ghoul?" she asked me. Then it clicked in her head. I saw the sparks in her eyes, when she just figure something out, "oh, of course. The ghoul is going to be you with spattergroit. (Sorry, you know what I mean if you read the book) which is really contagious, so you couldn't go back to school, and they won't check, because it is really infectious and it won't matter that he can't talk because fungus has spread to your uvula. Wow Ron that is amazing. Brilliant!" and then she rushed over, arms locked round my neck. I hugged her back. Smelling her hair. Unfortunely she let go.

"I thought you get the idea. Dad, Fred and George help me cast a few spells to make him have red hair and pustules, but its ok. What are you doing?" I asked her. She suddenly went all quiet and looked upset.

"Oh, that. Can I tell you in your bedroom, the smell is getting appalling." She said, but there was that sadness in her eyes. So we went back to my room and it was starting to stink in there really badly. She sat on the camp bed, that was for harry when he arrive, looking at the floor. I sat down beside her.

"Well, they think a lot of muggle borns have gone into hiding."

"But, are they safely protected mione, you know because it be awful if a death eater caught them and..." oh no I made her cry why do I always say the wrong thing, of course they are protected but I wanted to know how, stupid mouth of mine. I put my arm round her shoulders and squeezed tight. Partly because I had caused her to cry but also in the book it said comforting girls, (a.k.a mione).

"Sor- sorry Ron... it's just that, oh god." She sobbed into me. It felt good that she was comforted in me and that I got to hold her.

"I'm sorry mione. I didn't mind to say that. Knowing how good of a witch you are, your family going to be totally safe." I said to her. After a minute or two she looked into my eyes, I looked into her chocolate eyes. We were still. Her arms were locked round me, and mine were round her. It felt like ages, but good ages before she let go and so did i.

"How are they protected?" I asked. I still had to know.

"Well, I did some tricky magic, but I changed their memories, so they think they are Monica and Wendell Wilkins, and their life ambition is to move to Australia, which they have done. It'll be hard for Voldemort to track them down and interrogate them, because I have told quite a bit about you and harry. Assuming I survive I'll go find them and lift the enchantment, if not then I think they'll be quite happy because they don't they have a daughter." She barely whispered to me. I put my arms round her. She was crying.

"Hey mione, it'll be ok. They will be safe. You know who won't be able to find them." I spoke softly to her.

"You really think that?" she sobbed into me.

"Yes of course. And I will stay with you till the end of this war. And then I'll help you find parents. Mione I promise you these things. I promise that I will never leave you." I did truly mean that. I said promise full of the passion of the love I have for her, mione.

"oh Ron! I promise you too that I won't leave you too." She said. Eventually we let go and then Mum came and,

"Hermione dear there you are. I need a word with you." We looked at each other. When Mum wasn't looking I mouthed at mione- "be careful!!!" she nodded and walked down the stairs. I hope she was alright.

That evening she told how it went. Not good. But then we were also planning how to get Harry here safely, because tomorrow night we had get Harry. But then mione also whispered to me,

"We have another job tomorrow, only for us though." And eyed at Mum, meaning not for anyone to though. Then went to bed. Oh god, we have another task, and we have to do it behind, Mum's back. How were we going to that?

PLEAS E READ ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
